criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Ruivivar
|birthplace = Honolulu, Hawaii |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Yvonne Jung Kainoa Ruivivar Levi Ruivivar |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Anthony Michael Ruivivar is an American actor best known for his portrayal of Carlos Nieto in Third Watch. Biography Ruivivar was born in Honolulu, Hawaii, to a musician father who is of Filipino, Chinese, and Spanish descent; and a woman who is of German and Scottish descent. In January 1998, he married Yvonne Jung, who would later become an actress herself, and who was the mother of his two children Kainoa and Levi. The two would later costar in Third Watch in the middle of their careers. He attended Boston University, where he received his Bachelor of Fine Arts. Ruivivar started his acting career in 1990, but his breakthrough role came with his portrayal of Carlos Nieto in Third Watch, a role that he portrayed from 1999 to 2005. After leaving Third Watch, Ruivivar continued portraying police officers in following roles. On Criminal Minds Ruivivar portrayed Lieutenant Ricardo Vega in the Season Two episode "Ashes and Dust". Filmography *Scream: The TV Series (2016-present) as Sheriff Miguel Acosta (13 episodes) *Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street (2015-2016) as Adam Hernandez (5 episodes) *American Horror Story (2011-2016) as Richard Ramirez/Miguel Ramos (3 episodes) *Lost Cat Corona (2015) as Guillermo *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) as Mark Ruiz *Quantico (2015) as Agent Jimenez *Avengers Assemble (2014-2015) as Nighthawk (7 episodes, voice) *Larry Gaye: Renegade Male Flight Attendant (2015) as Flight School Administrator *The Test of Time (2015) as Mike (short) *Banshee (2013-2015) as Alex Longshadow (18 episodes) *Nashville (2014) as Brett Rivers *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) as Marco Reyes (4 episodes) *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) as Batman/Bruce Wayne/Thomas Wayne (26 episodes, voice) *Beauty and the Beast (2014) as Agent Henry Knox (4 episodes) *Revolution (2013-2014) as General Bill Carver (4 episodes) *Castle (2013) as Barrett Hawke *Southland (2013) as Officer Hank Lucero (7 episodes) *The Mentalist (2012) as Victor Phipps *Major Crimes (2012) as D.D.A. Ozzy Michaels (3 episodes) *Hostage (2012) as Tai *Burn Notice (2012) as Rafael Montero *Big Mike (2011) as Armando Romero *Silent Witness (2011) as Michael Ramos *The Good Wife (2011) as Captain Moyer *The Adjustment Bureau (2011) as McCrady *The Whole Truth (2010-2011) as Alejo Salazar (13 episodes) *Play Dead (2009) as Jesus (video) *A Perfect Getaway (2009) as Chronic *Lie to Me (2009) as FBI Agent Dardis *Tropic Thunder (2008) as Platoon Sergeant Shot in Head - Hot LZ *Chuck (2007) as Tommy (2 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) as Det. Ruben Bejarano *Traveler (2007) as Agent Guillermo Borjes (8 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Ashes and Dust" (2007) TV episode - Lieutenant Ricardo Vega *Numb3rs (2007) as Agent Cordero *Close to Home (2006) as Detective Vega *Third Watch (1999-2005) as Carlos Nieto (131 episodes) *Medical Investigation (2005) as Carlos Nieto *Poster Boy (2004) as Daniel *Express (2004) as John (short) *Swimming (2000) as Kalani *Speed of Life (1999) as Arturo/Satan *Simply Irresistible (1999) as Ramos *Harvest (1998) as Roberto Fuentes *High Art (1998) as Xander *All My Children (1997) as Enrique "Ricky" *Starship Troopers (1997) as Shujimi *Law & Order (1997) as Raymond Cartena (credited as Anthony Michael Ruivivar) *Race the Sun (1996) as Eduardo Braz *White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994) as Peter (credited as Anthony Michael Ruivivar) *Maverick Square (1990) as Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors